


Edenov Prvi Dan

by SkyHighDisco



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: First day training, Friendship, Humour
Language: Hrvatski
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:13:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28509483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyHighDisco/pseuds/SkyHighDisco
Summary: Title says ˮEden's First Day“ and depicts his first Real Madrid training. English version is also up, link is in the end notes! For a very curious, very dedicated, and very brave friend!
Relationships: Eden Hazard & Luka Modrić, Eden Hazard & Sergio Ramos, Eden Hazard & Toni Kroos
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Edenov Prvi Dan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CarnivalOfRust](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarnivalOfRust/gifts).



> This is for a very remarkable person with whom I've had pleasure to share football enthusiasm for almost three years now! It's written in Croatian, but there's an English version. Frohes Neues Jahr, friend! Please take your time to read this, as long as you need, days, weeks, months even!! Because I'm terrified I wrote it too complicated no matter how much I tried to hold myself back. 
> 
> Now everybody if you would please give a round of applause for this crazy woman who is trying to learn one of the bitchiest languages in the world, but that’s alright because A) she’s German, and that language isn’t exactly easy as pie, either, and B) she’s German, which means something as weak as language barrier will never be enough to break her.
> 
> The end sentence wasn’t an original intention. It just happened, I swear.

1Okamenio se.

2Prvak belgijskog nogometa pretvorio se u kamen pred ulaz u svlačionicu.

3Zvukovi koji su dopirali iznutra ubrizgali su u njega više straha nego kad je provodio besane noći pred sudbonosnom odlukom. Još uvijek pod službenim dresom plavog Chelsea. Morao je priznati da je znao zašto. U Lilleu govore Francuski, pa se tamo uklopio bez problema. Njegov prvi ozbiljni klub. Engleski je brzo naučio u Chelseaju i ubrzo postao klubski miljenik.

4Real Madrid je nešto drugo. Udaljeno. Vruće.

5Španjolsko.

6Eden od španjolskog zna samo reći _'Hala Madrid'_.

7A svaki nogometaš zna koliko je kvalitetna komunikacija važna na terenu. Prvi dan treninga nije iznimka niti isprika.

8Eden gutne. Nadao se samo da se njegov novi kapetan neće pretvoriti u bika ako Eden nešto krivo interpretira. Vidio je kako se taj vuk ponaša kada je ljutit i Edenu bi bilo vrlo drago kad se ne bi našao na drugoj strani njegovih rogova.

9Nije jedini novak ove sezone, isto kao što nije jedini novak ove sezone koji nema pojma o španjolskom. Tu je i Luka Jović. Napadač iz Eintrachta kamo je bio posuđen.

10Ali Jović je potpuno drugačiji kalibar. S njegovog se pasivnog lica ništa ne da pročitati. Eden je poznavao igrače takvog tipa. Bili su to samoprozvani maheri koji su strani klub shvaćali isključivo kao posao i nisu se dovodili u situaciju da se osobito ističu u svlačionici ili na klupi.

11Toliko o njegovoj pomoći.

12Izgleda da će se morati osloniti isključivo na Thibautovu pomoć za početak. 

13Srce mu poskoči u pete kad pokraj njega protrče dva vrlo živahna mladića, tapšajući ga po ramenu i vičući mu neke pojmove na jeziku za kojeg Eden nije uspio shvatiti je li se radilo o španjolskom ili portugalskom.

14Rodrygo i Vinicius Mlađi. Mogao je izaći na kraj s djecom, smatrao je Hazard, polako ulazeći za njima na teškim nogama. Ipak ih ima troje kod kuće.

15I osjeća se kao jedno.

16Osjeća se kao dijete na prvi dan škole.

17 _Samo misli na ženu i djecu,_ je Hazardova vječna mantra. _Natacha i djeca, to je sve što je važno._

18Lakše je reći nego učiniti.

19Nije ni spustio torbu za trening kadli mu pritrči Casemiro pa počne nešto brbljati na španjolskom sa prevelikim entuzijazmom za Edenov zbunjeni i preplašeni mozak. Sav se smrzne i ustukne, a oči mu iskoče iz duplji. Počne frantično vrludati njima u potrazi za Thibautom, što Bralzilca uopće nije zaustavilo.

20 _Žena i djeca žena i djeca žena i djeca_

21Srećom, jedan od Božjih najdražih RPG igrača, Luka Modrić, priskoči mu u pomoć i naredi pretjerano privrženom Brazilcu neka prestane plašiti novake. Kao čarolija. Casemirov osmijeh potone u zabrinuti izraz kad je shvatio kakav dojam zapravo ostavlja.

22ˮOprosti“, promuca Brazilac sada potpuno drugačijom nijansom glasa nego prije. Riječ mu drhti na usnama, kao da mu je temelj globalno poznate engleske riječi krhak. Ponovi je nekoliko puta i sa svakom sljedećom stigne doza većeg samopouzdanja.

23Stariji veznjak ga otpravi španjolskom frazom bez osobitog značaja Edenu i uz apologetski osmijeh, Casemiro odskakuće do svoga mjesta, tražeći drugu metu za svoj entuzijazam.

24ˮOprosti zbog njega“, objasni mu Luka na engleskom sa specifično jakim akcentom. ˮUvijek je takav. Prije njega je bio Pepito. Ovaj je samo nasljednik.“

25ˮPrimijetio sam“, kimne Eden i premjesti neseser u ruku na čijem mu je ramenu visjela torba pa pruži desnu ruku drugom veznjaku. ˮI prije nego što se upustimo, ako samo smijem reći da mi je drago da se napokon srećemo na istoj strani.“

26Modrićeve obrve iznenađeno poskoče. U srdačnom, uzbuđenom smislu, bez imalo osuđivanja.

27ˮZadovoljstvo je moje“, reče Luka, tresući mu ruku. Zatim se nagne bliže i šapne iza konspiratorijalne ruke, ˮI ako te i jedan od ovih zgubidana bude gnjavio, samo mi reci.“

28ˮTo nije ono što me brine“, kaže Eden i pogne glavu; da je govorio malo tiše, Luka ga uopće ne bi čuo.

29Modrić ponovno iskrivi kut usana u osmijeh. ˮZar se veliki, kapriciozni Eden Hazard boji izazova?“ Ponovno nema osuđivanja. Samo malo podržavajućeg zezanja.

30Eden ga takvoga i prihvati.

31ˮViše toga što će oni donjeti.“

32ˮNe budi smiješan. Chelsea ne bi bio Chelsea bez tebe. I nemoj reći nikome da sam to rekao, moglo bi se protumačiti na krivi način.“

33Eden samo stigne odgovoriti slabašnim smijanjem jer je Luka odvučen iz njegove blizine od strane svoga posvojenog sina, Rodryga.

34Rade li samo Brazilci probleme u Realovoj svlačionici, je prvo u nizu pitanja čiji bi odgovor Eden želio čuti.

35Pođe do svoga mjesta i malo gutne kada vidi broj na dresu. Vidio ga je već prije na medijskoj presici. Nosio ga je na prezentiranju na Bernabeu gdje je ispucao prve lopte na tribine pune fanova. Čini se kao da vidjeti broj sedam nije bilo ništa lakše svaki put. Ogromna je to odgovornost. Pogotovo ako ima na umu tko ga je prije nosio. I pritom, uza svo dužno poštovanje, ne misli na Mariana.

36Prvi ga uoči Nacho. Dugoročni član Reala. Kojemu Engleski ide kao sjekiri plivanje. No topli osmijeh kojeg je dao Hazardu i mali ''hola'', bili su dovoljni. Eden i Nacho su to znali. Eden je znao kakva je to duša od čovjeka i nadao se da će što prije naučiti baratati španjolskim dovoljno dobro da se može upustiti u ležerni razgovor sa dotičnim Španjolcem.

37Sa Edenove druge strane sjedila je sasvim drugačija priča. Čovjek od kamena, kajzer, barun, netko koga zovu 'Iceman' zbog svojeg hladnog eksteriora — općepoznato razmaženog od strane Španjolaca. Njemac koji je izgubio moć svojeg čeličnog štita pod nemilosrdnim napadima privrženih Španjolaca i Brazilaca i njima sličnima.

38Eden ga pozdravi kimanjem, ne znajući kako pristupiti čovjeku čiji su monolozi ispisani na društvenim mrežama poznati kao prednji džep dok je u zbilji bio potpuni stranac.

39Začudo, Kroos otvori verbalni dio komunikacije.

40ˮJesi li znao koliko si mi blizu?“

41Ogorčen, Eden se trzne i brzo sklizne po klupici udesno, pokušavajući to izvesti bez da bude sumnjivo Nachu.

42Ovo natjera Tonija u val prigušenog smijanja. ˮNe tako“, objasni. ˮTvoja nova kuća. Ovdje u Madridu. Manje ste od sto metara od nas.“

43O.

44ˮAh“, kaže Eden glupo. Trepne još gluplje. ˮZbilja?“ 

45Nakon kratkog razgovora u pratnji presvlačenja, otkriveno je još jedno ugodno iznenađenje — njihova djeca idu u istu školu. Ispostavilo se da osim toga postoji još mnogo stvari koje su imali zajedničkog, ali posljednji poziv za trening se oglasio i već poznata bijela uniforma obavijala je Edena kao svježi plašt.

46ˮNadam se da nije preizravno ali... bi li ti i tvoja obitelj voljeli svratiti kod nas za vikend?“ upita Toni, ustajući i pružajući Edenu ruku da ga povuče na noge. ˮDa se djeca upoznaju. Jessica ima izvrsne ideje za večere.“

47Eden se ne sjeća kako je odgovorio od prevelike sreće.

48Bio je toliko sretan da se nije ni zadihao nakon trčanja. Thibaut je bio tu, ali je bio malo mrzovoljan. Promumljao je samo nešto o tome da ga ubija migrena. Edenu se nije previše obraćao, ali bilo je to u redu jer je Eden trčao sa Tonijem da detaljnije dogovore plan za vikend.

49Nakon toga su im se putevi ipak razdvojili.

50Edenu se uvijek sviđao Kroos. Sada mu se sviđao još i više.

51Ali se nije osjećao niti hrabrim niti suicidalnim kao Kroos da ode u krug Španjolaca.

52Pa se priključio 'klubu'.

. . .

53Rondo je prošao u redu. Eden se čak i zabavio. Kao novaci, Jović i on dobili su počasno mjesto unutar kruga da prvi ganjaju loptu. Neko čudno uzbuđenje se bućkalo u Edenu. Na Jovićevom licu nije bilo nikakve naznake ičemu sličnom. Eden je žustro ganjao loptu i umalo se jednom prilikom zabio u Varanea. Visoki Francuz ga je okrenuo s rukama na ramenima. Šaljivo mu napomene da se previše trudi. Neka se samo prepusti i drži oči na lopti.

54Dobar savjet za nekoga dvije godine mlađeg od njega. Savjet kojeg je Eden već odavno znao.

55Hazard na kraju ukrade loptu Viniciusu. Mladi Brazilac zabaci glavu i nasmije se iz svega glasa iako ništa iz prve ruke nije bilo smiješno. Doskakuće u sredinu i pljesne Hazardovu ruku usput. Kontrast između njega i Luke Jovića nije bio evidentan samo u izgledu, nego i u količini energije koja jest (ili nije) radijantno isijavala iz njih.

56Eden se osvrne da pogleda situaciju u drugoj grupi.

57Isco i Lucas Vázquez su provokativno skakali oko Tonija koji nije ulagao previše truda da se obrani, ali izraz lica mu je govorio da mu je to svakodnevnica. Pokušavao je skinuti Lucasove ruke s ramena dok je s prednje strane dijelio argumente s Iscom, kažiprstom podignutim u zrak. Sudeći po širokom cereku bradatog Španjolca, nije baš daleko stigao. Na kraju su ga ipak pustili na miru.

58“Neka te ne zavarava njegova njemačkost“, prišapne Benzema Edenu na francuskom, pokazujući na Njemca. ˮToni Kroos pleše bolje od ikoga u ovom klubu.“

59Slično kao Vinicius, Eden prasne u smijeh. Prvi put tog dana.

. . .

60Mali Martin Ødegaard je presretan što ga je napokon osobno upoznao. Wunderkind ga je zapričao u koloni za šprint i šut. Postavlja tisuću pitanja i Eden nije siguran jesu li odgovorljva i bi li on trebao biti taj koji na njih odgovara. Međutim, norveški reprezentativac nije mu ostavljao baš previše izbora.

61Toliko se neprofesionalno zapričao da iz druge kolone, Madriški kapetan zalaje neku riječ. Bila je prenagla i preglasna, ali svrha joj je bila očita: trgnuti Edena iz oblaka. Što je i uspjelo.

62Eden uspije samo razaznati da se radilo o vrlo napetom Sergiju Ramosu prije nego što je pojurio zabiti pomalo nespretni gol (hvala Bogu da je dobar u onome što radi, inače od cijelog gola ne bi bilo ništa) i zaletiti se natrag u punom šprintu.

63Mora da mu je šprint bio rezultat kratkotrajne uzrujanosti jer je ispod dvije sekunde skoro prošao Isca, zadnjeg u redu. Ostavio je tragove u travi u nastojanju da se zaustavi.

64ˮJesi dobro, čovječe?“ upita Isco. Ispruži ruku, ali ga ne dotakne. Nevidljiva barijera dok se nisu bolje upoznali. Eden ne bi imao ništa protiv fizičke utjehe, ali niti je želio ispasti očajan, niti mu se činilo da je ikakva utjela bila potrebna.

65Zasigurno bez dovoljno jezičnog znanja da vodi argumente s njim kao Kroos, Eden samo kimne. ˮJesam.“

66I to je bilo to.

67Odbije prihvatiti Martinovu ispriku. Uvjeravao ga je da nije kriv. Krivica je samo bila Edenova. On je stariji.

68Pokušao se uvjeriti da nije kraj svijeta na vidiku. Ustvari, tek je počeo.

69Nakon vježbe, ponovno mu se primakne Modrić.

70ˮMoraš mu oprostiti. Malo je napetiji nego inače“, reče dok su kretali u još jednu rundu trčanja do druge strane terena. ˮNe samo zbog sezone koja je mogla biti bolja“. Stariji veznjak kratko zastane oklijevajući. ˮBilo bi dobro da ne spominješ ovo uokolo, ali žena želi da imaju još jedno dijete. Iznjela mu je to jutros.“

71ˮUf“, dahne Eden, ne znajući što više reći pošto mu Natacha nikad nije predložila takvo što jutro prije treninga.

72Očito je bilo još nečega u Edenovim plavim očima jer ga Hrvat pročita kao knjigu. ˮSergio je srčan i odan“, reče. ˮMalo konrtoverzan. Ali jedino što želi je snaga ovog tima. Nikad ne možeš biti dovoljno hrabar.“

73ˮOvo je klub u kojem moraš preživjeti sa nešto više od hrabrosti“, odgovori Eden, znajući kako su očekivanja i snajperistički kriteriji puno oštriji ovdje nego u Chelseaju. Zna da je u pravu i nebrojene je već noći od početne ponude razmišljao o tome koliko ovo može biti grozna ideja. Grozna ideja koju bi bio lud odbiti.

74ˮSamo budi najbolji što možeš“ kaže Luka dok se udaljavao do klupe gdje su ležali fluorescentni prsluci. ˮŠto ti uostalom ne bih trebao govoriti jer to već jesi i ja ti nisam mentor.“

75ˮO. Pa to je onda u redu“, štucne Eden, osmjehujući se polovično. ˮMogu li onda dobiti tvoj broj deset?“

76Modrić se okrene i dobaci mu tanki smiješak. ˮTo _jest_ malo prehrabro.“

77Hazarda nije bilo briga.

78Osjećao se manje napetim nego kad je prvotno stigao.

. . .

79Igrali su mečeve.

80Edenu do tad nije sinulo koliko je dan vlažan i čudan. Početak jeseni se nazirao, ali kraj ljeta je još uvijek povlačio svoj dio prema sebi. Prema tome, pritisak je bio nemoguć.

81Mijenjati smijer kao gazela, onako kako je to inače bio sposoban, pokazalo se puno težim nego obično.

82Bitka za finale Svjetskog Kupa 2018. vodila se u sličnim uvjetima. Bitka za treće mjesto bila je malo lakša, ali manjak zraka u plućima još je uvijek Edenu zakopan neugodno u dubini uma.

83Razmišljati je bilo još teže. Eden se znojio u neonskoj vesti prebačenoj preko dresa i poznata težina u plućima remetila mu je ritam trka.

84Vlaga u zraku, nažalost, ne odnosi se samo na zrak. Trava je bila ljepljiva i sklizava. Eden je već dva puta napravio špagu. Jedna od njih je bila presudna za suparnički gol. Dva puta je bio prespor u preuzimanju lopte i prozujala je točno pokraj njega. Nije se stigao ni okrenuti, a Marcelo ju je već nosio dalje po boku.

85Spor je i trom. Zemlja kao da se okretala protiv njega, što je apsurdno jer se Zemlja već okreće brzinom od 460 metara u sekundi. Nije imao pojma što je želio reći s time, ali sigurno nije imalo nikakve veze sa Zemljinom rotacijom.

86Dok je on tako razmišljao o Zemlji, ponovno propusti priliku za otimanje lopte, ovaj put od tenka Casemira.

87Odnekud eksplodira dobro poznati lavež vuka isfrustriranog ženinim jutrašnjim prohtjevom. Pomiješan je instrukcijama trenerovih asistenata. Eden zakašlje nagli izdah i brzo zatrese glavom da se razbudi.

88Edenu padne na pamet da bi mogao popričati sa svojim novim kapetanom. Možda čovjek naprosto mora razgovarati s nekime o tome. Sigurno bi mu bilo lakše.

89Edenu treba neka sreća. Danas nije baš briljirao. Nije dao naznake onog spektakularnog transfera o kojemu su svi pričali. Novo okruženje jedna je u nizu od isprika koje se ne priznaju u svijetu profesionalnog nogometa. No, sreće nikad dosta.

90Bliži se kraj. Eden ubaci mozak u petu brzinu i analizira putanju lopte među Karimovim nogama.

91Vrlo brzo mu one kažu sve što treba znati.

92Kao Patrick Swayze, Eden glatko sklizne objema nogama pod Francuzeve noge i lopta se našla pred njegovim kopačkama.

93On je potjera kapriciozno i glatko. Zaobiđe Carvajala, Rodryga, Vázqueza i Asensia pokretima koji su ostavili igrače sa dvije sekunde zakašnjele reakcije. Pukne loptu u glatkom, nježnom luku koja sleti ravno pred Iscove noge kamo je i naumio. Isco je lako pospremi u mrežu.

94Eden se niti osvrne. Odmah se pođe vratiti na početno mjesto.

95Vuk više nije zalajao.

96Bio je to posljednji gol toga dana.

97Nekoliko udaraca kasnije, oglasi se zvižduk. Dugi meč je gotov. Eden se uhvati za koljena da povrati dah. Ugleda Thibauta kako se već povlači prema glavnoj zgradi. Trlja si sljepoočnice. S druge strane skale, Vinicius i Ødegaard su sa strane i glavom dobacuju loptu između sebe.

98Eden je umoran. Umorniji nego što bi inače bio i to nema nikakve veze sa pritiskom u zraku. Pođe za ostalima, pokušavajući se ne vući.

99Pod tušem pokuša utopiti glasove svojih novih kolega i pusti da mu kipuća voda curi preko kratko ošišane glave i peče kožu. Nasloni ruku na zid i zatvori oči. Osjeti poznati pritisak migrene o sinuse. Pričeka dok posljednji glas nije utihnuo, a šuštanje tuša osim njegovog prestalo. Do tada mu se koža već ocrvenila pod vrućim mlazom.

100Potapša se ručnikom. 

101I hvala nebesima da je omotao ručnik oko struka.

102I hvala nebesima da ga je omotao čvrsto.

103Otvori vrata kabine i poskoči kao gromom opaljen.

104Ni dva metra od njega stoji u punom stasu Sergio Ramos. Eden izbliza primjeti da je viši je za pola glave. Ne trepće. Tijelo mu je prekriveno trajnom tintom u bezbroj oblika, crteža i riječi. Pogled mu nije daleko u prirodi od eksplozivnih laveža kojima je trzao Edena na terenu.

105Također je gol kao od majke rođen. Bez ručnika.

106Eden se, stojeći ovako praktički gol na ulazu u tuš kabinu, iskreno uplaši za vlastiti život.

107ˮJa, ovaj, što?!“ promuca, križajuči ruke preko rebra. Zbog nagle promjene temperature, uvjeravao se.

108ˮZašto si tu?“ upita Ramos. Ne trepće.

109ˮŠto?“ Ponovi Eden glupo kao papagaj.

110ˮZašto si došao u ovaj klub?“

111 _Žena i djeca žena i djeca žena i djeca_

112ˮJa, ovaj...“

113Buljenje.

114ˮPa... dobio sam ponudu za ugovor i—“

115ˮNe tiče me se jebeni ugovor“, odbrusi Ramos. ˮPitam zašto si došao.“

116Eden se smrzne. Opet. Samo ovoga puta se ne radi o prvim koracima prema novoj punoj svlačionici nego suočavanjem sa jednim čovjekom. Edenov mozak zakoči kao Maserati MC12. Mišići mu otvrdnu. Ne zna diše li.

117I odjednom se sve rasčisti poput pare. Čisto kao jezero pod kristalnim ledom.

118ˮJer mi je dosta statike“, čuje sam sebe kako kaže. ˮJer je mobilnost dio nogometa. A mobilnost nema veze sa odanošću. Odanost se mora zaslužiti.“

119Ramos je zurio i zrak između dvojca mogao se rezati nožem. Hazardu je najednom silno nedostajalo siktanje tuša. Barem nešto da probije ovu neizvjesnu tišinu. I taj nečitljivi, probadajući pogled.

120 _Trepni više!_

121Ramos podigne ruku. Eden se impulzivno pripermi za šamar i iznenadi se kad se ne trzne.

122No velika ruka pljesne na njegovo rame. Eden samo što ne iskoči iz kože. _Ne gledaj dolje_. Odluči se usredotočiti na kaligrafski klaster slova koje kažu ''Alejandro'' na rucinoj podlaktici. 

123Ramos stisne usne, pogleda uprtog nekamo na Edenovim prsima. Taj stisak automatski se odrazi i na ruku na Edenovu ramenu i Belgijanac naslijepo potraži rub svog ručnika da se uvjeri da je još uvijek tamo.

124Ramos ga pogleda ravno u oči. Eden gutne.

125ˮDobar si“, reče on. ˮTi znaš, ja znam. Ne trebaš mene da te podsjećam na to. Je li tako?“

126Ne baš najbolja stvar za reći kad između njih ima više kože nego odjeće.

127Eden žustro zatrese glavom.

128ˮOčekujem da ćeš dati sve od sebe. Ni više ni manje. Nisi u timu ništa manje nego što si bio u Engleskoj. Jasno?“

129ˮDa, kapetane.“

130Oštro kimanje glavom jedan put. ˮDobro.“

131Eden se ponadao da je priča gotova, ali ruka na ramenu pomakne mu se iza vrata u još jednom pljesku.

132ˮZnaš koliko si dobar.“

133Eden ne zna kako je uspio kimnuti sa slabašnim smejškom umjesto vrištanja, ali je ponosan na sebe.

134Najzad, Ramos odstupi i pođe prema izlazu.

135Ali Edenova usta moraju izazivati sudbinu.

136ˮKapetane!“

137Ramos se okrene.

138Eden obliže usne.

139ˮNe bojte se. Bit ćete izvrstan otac. Već jeste.“

140 _O, ne. O, što je dovraga napravio, ne tiče ga se to, i sada je potpuno zajebao, o Bože o što sad ubit će ga- -_

141Ramos se iskreno osmjehne. ˮHvala.“

142Eden izdahne kroz smješak; nije imao pojma da je zadržavao dah. Vrtilo mu se u glavi. Možda mu je vruća voda udarila u glavu.

143ˮI Edene?“

144ˮDa?“

145ˮZovem se Sergio“, namigne i cokne jezikom prije nego što se udalji.

146Eden se nada da mu je ručnik prikrio koliko su mu koljena zaklecala... i nešto drugo...

**Author's Note:**

> [English version!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28509576)


End file.
